WEIRD RANDOM STORY!
by Glitter-Cat91
Summary: As the title says, it's a WEIRD RANDOM STORY! Ray talking 2 some Pergie pig. Kai dancing ballet. Tyson and Max buying meat in a.. forget it, u'll hafta read 2 find out more.


WARNING! THIS STORY IS VERY WEIRD! JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT!

The day was just perfect! It was a sunny and warm day, barely any clouds on the sky. On the street was Ray walking…. Or he was actually walking in the middle of the road. Somehow, he never got hit by any cars, but there wasn't any there right now…. So uuhh yeah, but then something suddenly hit him in the back and fell to the ground with a 'BAM' so it almost sounded like a bomb.

"Ouch! What the…. Who the hell are you!" Ray asked annoyed and looked up, only to see a PIG!

"I'm Pergie Pig, the pig without trousers and I'm here to take you, **Ray Kon!**" the little, talking pig said trying to sound powerful.

"You mean, the pig without any clothes at all?" He said, not thinking that it was VERY strange that he was talking to a talking pig, which was talking to him right now and talking about taking him. (Wow! Many 'talking' :P)

"I don't have any clothes on?" The pig asked, looking down at himself.

"Well, uuhhh…. No"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I can't show myself totally NAKED! I'LL BE BACK **RAY KON** AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY THIS EASILY!" The strange pig said as a banana suddenly came from the sky, which the pig jumped on and flew away with.

"That was strange! I've got to tell the others" Ray screamed loudly, not realizing it as he ran from there in super speed (Yeah, I know Ray can't do that, but he can for the moment)

In a few seconds he was standing outside Tysons dojo. He went over to the door and just stood there in like ten minutes, forgetting if he should push the door first and then press down the door knob, or the opposite. Finally he got his memory back and pressed the door knob down and THEN pushed the door open. Ray was surprised to see Kai in the middle of the dojo dancing ballet as he was singing to some corny song. Ray also saw that he was holding his mp3 player in his hand

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wooooooorrrrld!" (Hate that song, bleh!) Kai sang, sounding like a girl.

Ray just stood there, trying to hold back a laugh as his face started to become more and more yellow…. YELLOW! I mean RED! Unlucky him, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAAAHAHHAHAHAAA" He laughed out loudly.

Kai immediately stopped dancing and turned around only to see Ray laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" Kai shouted like a girl as he turned on…. No I mean turned OFF his mp3 player. _Shit! I just sounded like a gay! _He thought.

"Kai… Kai... Kai…. Kai" Ray said between laughs.

"DAMN IT! STOP SAYING MY NAME OVER AND OVER AGAIN! WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"I… HAHA! I didn't know that _you _of the entire people in the world listen to those corny songs and that you like to dance… BALLET! I wouldn't have been so surprised if I had seen Kenny dancing ballet."

Kai just stood there in silence, his face totally red.

"But you won't tell anyone huh?" Kai said, sounding a little bit insecure.

"I dunno... maybe"

"I'll KILL you if you tell them!" He said angrily.

"Okay, then I'll tell them!" Ray almost screamed, he really sounded like an idiot.

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE!" Kai shouted and ran after Ray.

He was just going to catch Ray when suddenly…

_BAM!_

Both the boys fell to the floor as the wall exploded.

"What the….. Holy big banana!" Kai said, slowly getting up as he looked out.

Outside was a gigantic BANANA and next to it was a little pig.

"Hey it's Pergie Pig again and he has a T-shirt on!" Ray said as he too stood up on his feet.

"Pergie who? What are you talking about!"

"Oh, Pergie Pig is a pig who wants to take me for some strange reason. I was going to tell you" Ray said, making it sound like this was something normal to him.

"Oh" Was the only thing Kai said, looking at the pig that was just standing there outside starring at the boys and they of course were starring back.

-After fifteen minutes starring-

"**Ray Kon**, you better come out here **NOW **or I'll get you myself" The pig said.

"Heh, he wants me to come out, but I'm not coming!" Ray said in a way to cheerful voice.

"Fine, then I'll come and get you by myself" It said as it stomped into the dojo.

Ray and Kai just stood there, starring as it approached them and then suddenly it attacked Ray who fell to the floor.

"AAAHHH, KAI HELP ME!" He screamed as the pig started to drag him out from the dojo. (This pig is small, but strong like hell… RESPECT SMALL PIGS XD)

Kai just stood there, watching as the pig dragged Ray away.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" Ray screamed dramatically, before he was dragged INTO the banana and then it lifted from the ground and flew away.

"That was a little bit strange, (A LITTLE BIT? HOW CAN HE SAY THAT!) But now I don't have to worry about him telling the others…. I guess. I'm so glad that it wasn't Tyson who saw me dancing…. Lucky me, he and Max is buying meat" Kai said loudly to himself, still starring out the big hole in the wall. "Anyway, whatever" And with that he turned on his mp3 player again.

-With Tyson and Max-

"Hey Tyson, don't you think we should ask where they have the meat?" Max asked.

"Max, buddy, how many times do I need to tell you that we don't need any help to find the meat?" Tyson asked annoyed.

"Yeah, I know, but we've been looking for meat in two hours now and I really want to get home!"

"Ok, fine. We'll go and ask someone" Tyson said as the two walked over to a lady that was working there.

"Excuse me, but where do you have the meat? We've been looking for hours, but haven't found it yet" Tyson asked the lady, who starred back at him in a weird way.

"Well, that's not so strange because this is a clothe store" She answered him, but he just looked back at her in a stupid way. Max on the other hand, was just smiling his always cheerful smile.

"Yeah, so? I asked you where the meat is!"

"This is a _clothing store_!"

"What are you trying to say?" Tyson asked, sounding VERY stupid.

"That we don't have any meat at all in here and there won't be any in the future either!" She replied, now very annoyed.

"Oooooh, now I get it! You mean that you don't have any meat at _all_ here?"

"Yes"

"I don't believe you!" Tyson said stubbornly.

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID! THE MEAT ISN'T HERE! IT'S THERE, IN THAT STORE!" She said…. Or screamed as she pushed the two boys out from the store and pointed her finger to another one. "THERE YOU'LL FIND YOUR MEAT!" And then she ran away from there, but tripped on an invisible banana skin. (How is that even possible? 0o)

"Tyson, Tyson! I think the meat is in there" Max said, pointing his finger to the same store the lady had. (Oh really?)

"You're probably right Max! Let's go and buy meat! YEEAAH!" He said and they both ran in there.

They ran around the whole store, trying to find the meat, but they still couldn't find it. The two ran around in the store over and over again, not finding anything. Actually they had rushed past the meat over ten times now, but they didn't see that of course.

They stopped, breathing heavily as Max managed to say:

"I can't find it!"

"Not me either"

Suddenly Max stopped breathing (he forgot how to breathe) and looked behind Tyson and there-THERE was the meat! It was only a few feet away from them.

"Max, what's wrong buddy? Say something! BREATHE!" Tyson said panicked.

Max gasped for breathe, remembering how to breathe again.

"Thanks Tyson. I think we have found what we have searched for!" Max said proudly.

"You mean, you have found _it_?" Tyson whispered to Max.

"Yes, Tyson, I've found it"

Slowly, Tyson started to turn around, but he was turning around way to slowly so Max had to help him.

"Yes, finally we've found the meat" Tyson said like he had won a battle. "Would you like to go and get it, Max?"

The boy stood dead in his tracks and looked at Tyson with fear in his eyes.

"I-I can't!" He stammered.

"Why?"

"Because…. Because I can't leave _you_!" Max said, his eyes becoming watery.

"Don't cry, buddy, I know it's hard to leave _me_, but I promise you it won't be so hard, cuz I'll stand here… waiting for _you_" Tyson said hugging his friend.

"You, you promise me that?" Max said, now crying.

"Yes, Max, Yes! Now you better go and get the meat" He said and let go of his friend.

"Yeah…" Max said turning around, but then turned around to face Tyson again. "Remember, I love you!"

"I love you too!" Tyson said, wiping away his own tears. (No, they're not gays in this story even if it seems like it)

Then he turned around again, taking a deep breathe as he walked over to the meat. He only had to take a few steps and then he was there. He grabbed one and turned around, only to see that Tyson was still standing there, his hair swaying in a beautiful way (That sounds so corny!)

-Beautiful music starts playing-

"TYYYYSOOOOOOOON!" Max screamed dramatically as he ran in slow motion towards him.

"MAAAAAAAAAAX!" He also screamed and ran towards him in super speed (yep, Tyson can also do that for the moment)

They hugged each other and Tyson lifted Max up and started to spin around with him, like he was a girl.

They laughed together as the danced out from the store, forgetting to pay. Lucky them the alarm didn't work.

-Back to the dojo-

"WE'RE BACK!" Tyson shouted before he ran right through the door with a 'SMASH' "Oops!"

"Tyson, look what you have done!" Max said as he went into the dojo, not noticing that it was a gigantic hole in the wall.

"yayaya, it's not that bad, it isn't worse than that at least!" Tyson said and pointed his finger at the hole in the wall.

"Woah! Who did that?"

Tyson just shrugged, making it seem like it was something that happened everyday to him.

"I dunno, maybe Kenny knows or Kai"

"Kenny is home, Tyson, but Kai should be here" Max said, looking around.

"Kai is probably at the bar, drinking some bear"

"Why are you saying that? He has never been at the bar. He is sixteen, which means that he isn't old enough"

"I said _probably!_" Tyson said.

"Whatever, but we still haven't found him"

"Hn!" someone suddenly said which made both the boys jerk.

"AAAAAAAAHHH, WHAT WAS THAT!" Tyson screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW! I THINK IT WAS A GHOST OR MAYBE THAT SCARY YELLOW BIRD, TWEETY FROM CARTOON NETWORK!" (!)

"It's not a ghost! It's just me you fucking idiots!"

"'Me'? Who's 'Me'? What do you want with us? Leave us alone!" Tyson said, trying to sound brave.

"Damn it! It's just me, Kai! If you don't believe me, then use your feet to turn around!"

Slowly they turned around, like they where expecting something horrible.

"Hey, it's just Kai, Tyson!" Max said happily, jumping up and down.

"You're right! How long have you been standing there?" The blue haired boy said smiling.

No answer….

"Well, ok… you don't need to answer that, but maybe you could tell us what happened to the wall"

Kai just stood there in silence, as he thought of something believable to tell the boys. Finally he said:

"There was a big pink rabbit, with gigantic fangs that smashed the wall and took Ray. That's all" Kai said, hoping that they would buy it.

Tyson just stood there looking at Kai with a raised eyebrow. Max, on the other hand, was drooling at something invisible.

"Well, ok. Ray better come back soon if he doesn't want to miss the dinner" Tyson replied and then grabbed his beyblade from somewhere I don't know. "C'mon Max! Let's play beyblade!"

Max stopped drooling and looked at Tyson with a big smile-VERY big smile.

"YEAH AND THEN WE CAN HAVE SUGAR PARTY, RIGHT?" He asked and looked at him hopefully.

"Yup!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

Really?

"Yup!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"DAMN IT! IT'S GOING TO BE A SUGAR PARTY! GOT IT INTO YOUR LITTLE BLOND HEAD NOW!" Kai screamed furiously.

"REALLY! WIIIHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Max shouted happily and then ran through the wall, making a new hole. Tyson did the same thing too, so the dojo looked prett much like a schweitzer cheese.

Suddenly Tyson's grandfather popped out from no where.

"Hello Kai! Is everything alright?"

"Well, uh hello Bertil. Yeah everything is alright" Kai said not in the mood to have a conversation. (Ok, since we don't know Tyson's grandpas real name he will be called Bertil in this story, which is a Swedish name if that's interesting to know)

Bertil nodded and looked around, seeing all the holes.

"What the… what the HELL have happened in here!" (Ooooooh, seems like grandpa have bad mouth after all)

Kai decided to tell the same story, just to see if he was as stupid as Tyson.

"There was a big pink rabbit, with gigantic fangs that smashed the wall and took Ray. That's all" (I copied the text from above :P)

"Oh nooo! That must mean that Tyson have gone into my secret laboratory, that's lying under the floor in my room, and done experiments on my rabbits again"

Kai raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oops! I shouldn't have told you that. Now I'll have to delete your memory-this memory. I'm sorry, but I have to do this! It's for your own sake"

Before Kai could do anything he was hit unconscious with an…. eggplant? And then dragged into Bertils lab where it happen things that you don't wanna know.

* * *

Anyway, I'm ending this chapter for now so… IN THE NEXT CHAPTER 'BUNNIES AND MORE RANDOMNESS' YOU'LL SEE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO KAI! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT! 


End file.
